The Magic Thread
by NerdsinaTree
Summary: Hesitant to begin her new school year without her best friend. Hildegarde expresses the desire to spend more time with Clio, and is presented a magical time skipping ball from her new Fairy Godmother. A mysterious device that soon proves to be more trouble than good. Especially for her friend, Amber. Story requested by retro mania.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First. Or Tales From The Book of Virtues.

A/N: Hi! So this is the last story(chapter) I'll be posting before I begin my hiatus tommorow. It's based off of, and named for 'The Magic Thread' segment from the 'Self-Discipline' episode of 'Tales from The Book of Virtues'. It was requested by retro mania, and I wanted to at least get the first chapter in before I begin my hiatus.

Anyway, please enjoy. And I hope retro mania in particular likes it :)

—

A warm breeze blew in gently through the carriage window. A welcome change from the frigid air native to Friezenburg, and a sign that they would soon be approaching their destination. Hildegarde took out her fan, ready to cool herself if needed during the waning days of the Corinthian summer. Smiling in satisfaction.

The Friezenburg princess' carriage landed gracefully outside the Corinthian palace. Stepping out, she bid the driver to merely wait for her. Intending to return soon.

After greeting the King and Queen, and confirming that Clio was home. Hildegarde traversed the familiar path to the other princess' bedroom.

Inside, the Corinthian princess was busy looking through her music sheets. When suddenly her door flew open.

"Clio!"

"Hildy?!" Clio blinked in surprise at the unexpected sight of her best friend.

"Oh, it's been so long." Hildegarde proclaimed as she gave her a hug.

Clio chuckled in amusement as she returned the sentiment. "Only about a week."

"I know," the other girl sighed. "But what a hectic week it's been! It felt like forever until my servants finished getting everything ready for my first day of school tommorow. And frankly I'm exhausted! I still haven't even decided what I'm going to wear!"

"Yeah, things have been pretty busy over here too. But I think I've pretty much got everything ready for tomorrow " Clio added, organizing her music sheets back onto her stand.

"Good! Because I have a surprise for us." Hildegarde smiled.

"You do?"

"Yes, I thought for our last day of summer vacation you and I could spend the day together in Tangu. I've been meaning to get a flying carpet made just for me after all." Hildegarde smiled, fluttering her fan a bit.

"Oh?... That sounds really nice Hildy, but..." Clio frowned, looking away.

"But what?" the other girl pressed, confused by her friend's hesitancy.

"Well, I kind of already made plans with Vivian in Zumaria today." she explained.

"Vivian!?" Hildegarde gasped in shocked. "Why?"

"Because we wanted to go over a few things together, before school starts. Since we're both the only ones from 'Royal Prep' going to 'Performing Arts Academy'. We thought it would be a good idea if we got prepared together."

"Oh, I see..." Hildegarde sighed. A lilt of disappointment in her voice, as well as a bit of jealousy.

"But.." Clio began, trying to cheer her friend up. "I will be at the 'End of Summer' party in Enchancia tonight. Maybe you and I can spend some time together then."

"Oh?... Oh yes of course." Hildegarde agreed, plastering on a smile. Still a little shocked by her friends seeming out right rejection of her. Though, she was purposed to attend the party in Enchancia as well. So perhaps thing would turn out alright...

—-

The Enchancian celebration was a grand affair. Which was per usual for the Royal Family. Amber, as she was accustomed to, picked out an extavagant dress for the occasaion. And even their sorcerer, Cedric, seemed to have gone all out in adding a flair of magic to the decorations.

Clio and Vivian came together, and were greeted by the two Enchancian princesses. Sofia, who had opted for a simpler dress than her sibling, hugging her Zumarian friend tightly.

Hildegarde arrived shortly after, and the five friends immediately set about enjoying themselves with dancing, food, and conversation.

After sometime, the subject of the new school year came up.

"I'm really excited! Though I am a bit worried of how much more busy it's going to make me" Sofia admitted, clutching her Enchantlet. The girl's occupation as 'Protector of The Everrealm' no longer a secret to her friends.

"You'll do fine." Amber said confidently, placing an assuring hand on her sister's shoulder. The younger girl smiled in response, placing her own hand on top of her siblings.

"Well" Amber continued, "Along with begining my education to become the future Queen of Enchancia. I'm glad we're going to the same school together again." she gave her sister a meaning smile

"Me too." Vivian agreed. "Well... not that I'm going to school with Sofia..." She quickly corrected. "I just meant that I'm glad there'll be at least one person I know at 'Performing Arts Academy' with me" she added, giving Clio a smile.

Though it was true, Vivian had opened up quite a bit with her classmates at 'Royal Prep.' She was still, by nature a shy girl. So with her going into a new environment, it was comforting to know there would at least be one familiar face there with her. Plus, she and the Corinthian princess, had grown rather close to each other during the summer.

As the girls continued to chat about their new schools, as well as their upcoming plans for that year. Hildegarde began to feel strangely out of place. Unlike her friends. Who all seemed to be going somewhere together. She would be the only one of them going to the 'School For Royal Fashions'. And as a result the conversation seemed to steer in a direction that made it increasingly difficult for her to participate. Something that the dark haired princess didn't care too much for.

Feeling a bit frustrated, she decided to retire to the balcony for a bit. Unnoticed by the others as she departed. Except for Sofia, who grimaced in concern as she watched the older princess exit the ballroom.

—-

Leaning against the railing, the princess of Friezenburg let out a heavy sigh.

"Hildegarde?"

She straightened up at the sound of her name. "Sofia?" Eyes widening in surprise at the younger girl.

The Enchancian approached her friend. "Are you okay?..." she ventured.

"What!? Oh! Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Hildegarde insisted, trying to put on a uncaring face.

Sofia answered with a dubious grimace, and the other princess sighed in defeat.

"Oh fine! It's just hearing everyone talk about what schools they're going to... And...Well, I'm just feeling a little nervous about my first day is all." she half admitted.

Sofia could certainly understand that. After all, her face day of 'Royal Prep' away from 'Dunwiddie School' was filled with much of the same concerns. And even now, that pattern seemed to continuing with her upcoming transition to 'Everrealm Academy'.

"I know what you mean..." Sofia sympathized. "I'm a bit nervous for my first day at 'Everrealm Academy' too.

"Oh! It's not the same Sofia! At least you'll have Amber with you! And Clio will have Vivian! But no one I know is going to the 'School For Royal Fashions' with me." She lamented.

The Enchancian blinked at the explanation. Realization dawning on her that this was less about changing schools, and more about the other girl leaving her friends behind.

Sofia shrugged, "Well, sure I'll admit I have someone I know this time with me. But I didn't have anyone my first day of 'Royal Prep'. It was scary at first. Leaving all my friends behind at Dunwiddie. But I had such a good time at 'Royal Prep', and made so many new friends." She explained, smiling meaningfully at the older girl. "So I think if you'll give it a chance. It might be better than you think."

Hildegarde remained silent. Watching the younger princess as she spoke.

"Besides" Sofia continued, "Just because we don't go to the same school anymore. Doesn't mean we can't still spend time with each other."

"I suppose your right..." Hildegarde sighed, languidly fanning herself.

"And as for me and Amber. Though we may be going to the same school now. I'm still not completely sold on 'Everrealm Academy'. Who knows, maybe I'll try out the 'School of Royal Fashions' some time too. I do already know a lot of sewing thanks to my mom."

Hildegared smiled "Well, if she passed down her fashion sense to you as well. I'd say you'd be a shoe in." Recalling the lovely pink dress Queen Miranda had sewn for Sofia, for their 'Royal Prep' graduation.

The younger girl chuckled at that. "Thanks. Do you want to come back inside?"

"Hmm...I think I'll stay out here a bit longer."

Sofia frowned a little, worried perhaps that she hadn't reached the other girl. For as long as she'd known her, Hildegarde had borne a few obvious flaws. But she also knew that hidden underneath them were some insecurities. Especially, as the other princess had confided in her the day they were stuck in an enchanted painting together, when it came to making new friends. And although she had learned to overcome those things a bit. It seemed perhaps she was still having trouble outgrowing them...

Still, she didn't want to push her friend too much. So with a simple "Okay..." she returned to the party. Leaving Friezenburg's princess alone with her thoughts once more.

With the other girl gone, Hildegarde took some time to consider her words. Maybe Sofia was right... Maybe she should just try to focus on making some new friends at her new school...

With that thought in mind, the dark haired princess turned herself about to look through the window at the awaiting party within. Inside she could see Clio and Vivian talking happily with one another. Their faces brightening with cheer as they giggled together at some unheard joke.

The sight set Hildegarde's blood to boil. She sneered in disgust, snapping her fan shut and turning back around.

Hmph! she pouted thinking of the two girls still inside. Clio was _her_ best friend! Had been so since they were both little. Why should she bother making new friends!? She should just be with Clio! But it's not as though she could make the other girl go to the same school as her. True, there was a time when she definitely would have tried. And probably would have succeeded. But she honestly _was_ trying to allow Clio her own independence. Still, it was hard not to have her sidekick with her all the time anymore...

"I just wish I could spend more time with Clio?..." she admitted aloud. Resting her chin in her hand.

"Oh! Does someone have a wish?"

"Who said that!" Hildegarde perked up in surprise.

"I did!"

"Who?" she asked once more. Looking around in confusion.

"Me!"

Hildegarde flinched in surprise, when suddenly a woman with wings marerialized in the air just above her. Facing the opposite direction.

"Oops!" She giggled before turning herself around. The fairy was dressed in a poofy green dress that matched her eyes. Her blonde hair was styled into two cones a top her head. The tips of them adorned with lighter green puff balls.

"Who are you?" Hildegarde asked, still a little surprise.

"My name's Dippy!" she introduced. "I'm a Fairy Godmother!"

"I have a Fairy Godmother!?" Hildegarde exclaimed. Her eyes lighting up.

"Of course!" Dippy cheered. "I mean... If you'll have me. I'm a little out of a job..." she giggled nervously, swaying side to side.

"Yes!" Hildegarde agreed, "I've always wanted a Fairy Godmother!"

"Excellent! Well, you must know that my job is making your dreams come true. So, what's your dream?"

"I want to be able to spend more time with my friend Clio." Hildegarde said confidently. Getting straight to the point.

"Of course! Now where is my wand?..." Dippy mused, searching her person. "Ah! Here it is! Oops!" the fairy fumbled a bit when she nearly dropped the magical device.

"Now lets see..." she tapped the wand to her temple in thought. "Something to do with time... Oh, I know!"

With a quick twirl of her wand, Dippy produced a small glass ball into the palm of her hand. Which she passed over to the confused princess

"What's this?" Hildegarde asked. Examaning the orb curiously, she saw there was a small white string coming out of it.

"Something to help with your problem!" The fairy smiled, before grimacing slightly "...I think "

Hildegarde eyed her dubiously. What did she mean? How exactly was this thing supposed to help her?

"Hildy?"

Before she could ask more questions. Hildegarde caught the voice of Clio, who had arrived at the balcony. The pink clad princess clearly searching for her best friend.

"There you are!" She said, "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh! I was just getting some fresh air." Hildegarde half lied, hiding the ball behind her back.

"Is everything alright?" Clio asked. Tilting her head in concern.

"Oh yes! Everythings fine I was just..." she looked over her shoulder a bit to see that Dippy had vanished.

"I was just about to come back inside." she smiled.

"Oh. Okay. Well let's go then." Clio said, taking her friend's hand and guiding her inside. Having accepted the other girl's explanation.

"Yes, let's." Hildegarde agreed, discreetly pocketing the ball into her blue dress. And placing her now free hand a top Clio's.

The two girls returned together to the party. Their evening continued on pleasantly. But the purpose of the mysterious crystal ball weighed within Hildegarde's mind all through out...

Still. She supposed she could just figure it out later.

—

A/N: Thank you for reading. I know it's very different from how the original story is so far. But hopefully I'll still be able to be true to the heart of it. I'll be back after Christmas. And hopefully I'll have the rest of this story ready to post by then.

Oh! And just so you know. I didn't forget about Khalid also attending the 'School For Royal Fashions'. Hildegarde did though, lol. He'll be making an appearance in this story too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Sofia The First'. Or 'Tales From The Book of Virtues'

A/N: So here is chapter two, of my requested Story. And I apologize, I had really wanted to get this entire story finished by this time. But unfortunately, things got way more hectic during this month than I had anticipated. So, I was only able to have this second chapter ready, which as promised I'm posting the day after Christmas :). I hope you enjoy it.

—

The next morning Hildegarde awoke with a luxurious stretch within her soft canopy bed. Specially heated with a magic spell, courtesy of Friezenburg's Royal Sorcerer of course, to help stave off the cold native to the snowy kingdom.

Putting on her slippers, the brunette made her way to her vanity and began brushing the tangles out of her long hair. Admiring her reflection as she did so. When something in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Sitting a top of the vanity was a small glass ball with a string attached to it. There was only a brief moment of confusion, before the memory of last nights party in Enchancia and the fairy god mother returned to her.

Her mind now free of the secretive rush of last night, she picked it up and examined it more closely. It certainly was a curious little device. And she still didn't have any idea just exactly how it was supposed to work.

Curious, she gave a quick tug on the string coming out of it. In what seemed to be the blink of a eye, she was suddenly sitting within her Royal coach. Which had just landed down in front of the palace.

"Welcome home, your majesty " a servant greeted, as he opened the door for her.

Hildegarde, now dressed in her normal attire with the addition of a heavy coat. Stepped out of the carriage a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Excuse me?..." She said quietly. Though she didn't have a chance to respond further before her father greeted her.

"Hildy!" He gushed enthusiastically. "How was your first day at the 'School For Royal Fashions'?" Though King Henrik had made a concentrated effort not to spoil his youngest daughter as much after the pelicant incident at the enchanted animal park. He still tended to be an overly devoted father.

"First day of school?" Hildegarde blinked in confusion, before chuckling nervously. "Ha! That's funny Daddy, But I haven't even gone to school yet."

King Henrik cocked his head slightyly, a look of utter perplexity etched onto his features. "What are you talking about? You've been gone all day."

"I have? But... it feels like I just woke up" Hildegarde insisted, a mild feeling of panic beginning to sweep over her. What was going on?

"Are you feeling alright sweetums?" Henrik asked with concern.

Hildegarde brought a hand to her temple, her mind swimming with confusion. "I...I think I need to rest for a bit..." she said, before entering the castle and swiftly retiring to her room. Her mind desperately trying to make sense of the situation. Was she dreaming? "Ow!" A quick painful pinch to the arm confirmed that she wasn't. Then what was happening?

—-

Back in Enchancia, the Royal siblings had each returned from their first day at their new schools. When, inside her room, something caught Amber's attention. An intricate light blue fan decorated with painted Nettledrops.

"Oh no..." she sighed picking it up.

"What's wrong?" Sofia asked, having heard her sister's sigh of dismay as she was passing by her room.

Amber turned to face her. "I think Hildegarde left this here." she explained showing her sibling the fan. Both girls recalling that the Friezenburg princess had briefly visited the eldest Enchancian sister's room during the party last night.

"Oh! Well maybe I could bring it back to her." Sofia offered. She grimaced though, when her Enchantlet suddenly began signaling her. Indicating that she would soon be needed for another Protector mission.

Amber smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry Sofia. I can return it to her." she said, placing a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. Who smiled shyly in response.

—

The eldest Enchancian princess selected a warm yet fashionable coat, and after informing her parents where she was going, called for a coach to take her to Friezenburg. Arriving in the frozen land, and explaining her reason for being there, she was soon escorted to the other princess' room.

Hearing a knock on her door, Hildegarde opened it to see her friend. "Amber?"

"Hey Hildy. I brought your fan back." The Enchancian smiled, holding up the said accessory.

"Oh! Thank goodness!" Hildegarde said, suddenly pulling her inside.

Amber cocked an eyebrow, as she was unceremoniously dragged into the other girl's room. "Wow! You must have really been worried about it." She would have laughed. But, knowing her own dramatic tendencies when losing a tiara, figured that such a reaction would be more than a little bit hypocritical.

"That's not it..." Hildegarde said.

The Enchancian frowned, noticing her friends anxious demeanor. "What is it?..."

"Something weird is going on..." Hildegarde said cryptically, before staring intently into the girl's eyes "Do you remember anything that happened today?"

"Of course... why?" Amber asked. Feeling more than a little concerned by her friend's strange behavior.

"Oh, Amber... This is going to sound crazy... But I swear I just woke up!"

"You look pretty fashionable for someone who just got out of bed..." Amber quipped with a sly grin.

"That's not what I mean!" The other princess huffed, cleary offended that she wasn't being taken seriously "Amber. Listen to me. I woke up, I was over here brushing my hair" she indicated her vanity. "And then the next thing I know. I'm standing outside the castle. And everyone's asking me how my first day of school was! But I don't remember anything!"

Amber's expression softened a bit as she considered her friends words. On paper, it all seemed a little farfetched. But the Enchancian princess herself wasn't a stranger to mysterious memory lapses. Though usually magic was involved. As in the case of the Princess Ivy incident, which Sofia had related to her. However her sister had also informed her, that the exiled princess had recanted of her wicked ways. Plus, the lack of monochrome decor clearly indicated that the infamous black and white princess and her dragonflies were not responsible for Hildegarde's predicament.

"Okay Hildy... Calm down..."

"I'm not making it up Amber!"

"I know! I believe you!" she assured, placing a hand on the brunettes shoulder "I just want to help you figure out what's happening. Do you remember anything weird when you got up this morning? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, I woke up. Went to brush my hair like I always do... wait..." suddenly she remembered the mysterious ball. It was no longer sitting a top her vanity. A previously unnoticed weight in her dress caught her attention. Reaching into her pocket she pulled the ball out. "...there was this."

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure. But I do remember that when I got up this morning. I pulled the string, and then that's when everything became a blur." she pointed at the thread coming out of it, though restrained herself from pulling it this time. Lest the incident be repeated.

"Where did you get that?..." Amber asked, eyeing the device warily.

"My fairy god mother gave it to me." Hildegarde said casually.

Amber frowned "Since when do you have a fairy god mother?"

"Since last night at the party. But she didn't really explain to me what this was."

"Well, why don't you ask her?"

"Oh that's a good idea!" the Friezenburg princess lit up "But how? She just kind of disappeared last night.."

"Here, I know how to summon her." the blonde assured. "What's her name?"

"How do you know how to summon fairy godmothers?" Hildegarde asked, clearly distracted by this, previously unknown to her, knowledge.

"Sofia told me..."

"Sofia has a fairy godmother too?!"

"No..Her friend Ruby does." Amber explained quickly, shaking her head. "But we're getting off topic... All you have to do is say your fairy godmother's name, and she should appear."

"Really?" Hildegarde sighed seeming relieved, "Alright then..." suddenly she stopped eyes wide, when she realized she couldnt recall the fairy's name. "um..."

"Did you forget it Hildy?..." Amber sighed.

"Of course not!" the other princess lied defensively, "I know it! It was something like... Ditzy?...uh Doozy...um Dippy?..."

The girls collectively flinched as a poof of green smoke suddenly appeared. After it dissipated, standing in it's place was the aforementioned fairy godmother. Facing the wrong way once more.

"Oh?..." Dippy corrected her mistake and turned to face the two girls. "There you are! Who's your friend?"

"Hello, I am Princess Amber" the blonde, introduced herself with a regal curtsy. "Tell me, Dippy was it?" seeing the magical creature nod in confirmation. "What exactly is this thing you gave my friend?" she pointed to the ball.

"Oh That? That's um..uh..It's uh.." she tapped her wand to her head in thought. The Enchancian frowned, growing rather impatient.

"Oh! Now I remember!" she recalled. "That's a magical time skipping device!"

"A time skipping device?" both princesses echoed.

"Mm hm!" she confirmed, nodding enthusiastically. "All you have to do, is give that string a little tug. Then you can instantly skip over any part of your life!"

"Really?" Hildegarde asked, intrigued.

Amber however grimaced, "Excuse me. But why would you give something like that to Hildegarde?"

"To help her achieve her dream!" Dippy said matter-of-factly

"Uh huh..." Amber drawled, before turning to her friend. "Hildy? What is she talking about?"

"Well.." Friezenburg thought back. "When we met last night. I made a wish that I could spend more time with Clio." she explained.

"I see. Um, excuse me Miss Dippy." Amber smiled, trying to be cordial. "But, how exactly is a time skipping device supposed to help with that?"

"Oh! Well, she said she wanted to spend more time with her friend. And that controls time. So...I figured it would help..." Dippy explained, though she seemed a little unsure herself.

Amber grimaced in confusion. Was it her? Or did this fairy seem a little... air headed...

The Enchancian cleared her throat. "Well Dippy, though I believe you meant well. I'm not exactly sure that's what Hildegarde needs." she explained with an understanding frown.

"Oh?"

"I think it'll be best if she were to return it to you."

"Wait! What!?" Hildegarde gaped. Eyes widened, as though she'd just been asked to give away her prized doll collection.

Amber raised and eyebrow, regarding her friend's sudden change in demeanor with confusion. "Or...perhaps we could exchange it for a more useful magical item in that regard?"

Before they could discuss it further, there was a knock on the door, and Dippy vanished once more. "

"Come in!" Hildegarde answered in response to the knock

The door opened to reveal a maid, who quickly bowed "Beg your pardon, your majesty. But Princess Clio of Corinthia has come to pay you a visit."

"Really?" Hildegarde's gasped. Her eyes traveling back to the ball still in her hand, lighting up as an idea struck her mind.

"Tell her I'll be right there!" she ordered, pocketing the ball. "I just need to get myself fixed up first."

The maid nodded, and left. Amber looking on in confusion as Hildegarde preened herself in the mirror for a bit, before making a beeline for her door.

"Wait!" Amber exclaimed, grabbing the other girl's arm, halting her progress. "What about the ball?!"

"Don't worry, Amber" she assured, freeing herself from the other girl's grasp. "I know just what to do with this now." she smiled confidently, patting the space in her pocket where the ball now resided. Ignoring the other princess' perplexed expression.

After thanking Amber for returning her fan, the Friezenburg princess quickly departed to meet up with her best friend.

—

Hildegarde found the Corinthian princess waiting for her in the castle foyer. "Clio!" she called.

Clio turned and smiled as she saw the blue clad princess approaching. "Hey, Hildy!" she greeted, "How was your first day of school?"

"It was...interesting..." Hildegarde said honestly. Still a tiny bit shell shocked from her sudden time lapse.

"Oh..." Clio frowned. "Well, then would it be better if I came over some other time? I know it was a bit unexpected..."

"Oh no!" Hildegarde assured quickly "I'm fine! What brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to spend sometime together tonight?"

"Really?" Hildegarde blinked,

"Yeah... I felt kind of bad we werent able to spend our last day of summer vacation together. So I thought maybe we could do something this evening. Just the two of us." Clio explained.

"Oh? Of course." the Friezenburg smiled with delight "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought we could go to that dress shop here that you like so much."

That certainly would be exquisitely nice in the Friezenburg's opinion. However, she found a different thought striking her instead, as she recalled the magic thread nestled safely in her pocket.

"Actually, why don't we go see a play?" Hildegarde suggested.

Clio blinked in surprise, "But... you don't like plays..."

"Yes... But I know how much you like them Clio. And I thought perhaps it would be nice to do something you like for a change. Even if I don't care for it too much." she smiled sweetly.

"Oh... really?" Clio asked, seeing a nod of approval from her friend.

"Okay...um...let's see..." the pink clad princess began searching her memory to see if she knew of any plays going on. She did have a habit of keeping tabs on those sorts of things after all.

"I think their actually playing 'The Princess and I' back in Corinthia tonight. If we hurry, we should be able to make it before the show starts."

"Sounds Perfect!" Hildegarde gushed, as they both climbed into the other girls coach.

—-

They arrived just in time, pleased to see there were just enough seats left for them to buy a couple of tickets. The two girls sat down in the audience, just as the lights started to dim and the curtains began to open.

Clio reached over and gave Hildegarde's hand a squeeze. "Thanks Hildy. I've actually really been wanting to see this." she whispered quietly, so as not to disturb anyone else.

"No problem..." Hildegarde assured softly, "You just enjoy yourself." Reaching discreetly into her pocket, when the other girl had turned away. Pulling out the ball, she gave a gentle tug on the string, and everything became a blur...

—

The next moment, the two princesses were stepping outside the theatre. Clio smiling in contentment.

"Did you have a good time?" Hildegarde asked.

Clio nodded, "I did! Thanks Hildy, I'm glad you came too. Even though you didn't care for it very much."

"Oh, That's alright! Honestly, it all just kind of 'flew by'" she waved, with a secretive smile.

"Still... I appreciate you being here with me." Clio repeated, genuinely touched by her friend's 'selfless' act.

"Of course!" Hildegarde said, grabbing both her friend's hands earnestly. "I'd do anything for you Clio, I am your best friend after all." ' _not, Vivian.'_ she added with a hint of bitterness. Though only in her head.

Clio smiled, "Thanks Hildy."

—-

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Sofia The First' or 'Tales from The Book of Virtues'

A/N: Here's the next chapter! We'll have some Amber and Sofia bonding time in this one. Please enjoy.

—-

Time passed..perhaps a little too quickly in regards to Friezenburg's youngest princess. That little thread she had been bequeathed proved far more useful than she could have ever imagined. And she soon found herself using it to skip over even the slightest of inconveniences...

Of course, she found the device most useful when it came to Clio. Her best friend who had opted to take a path different from her own. A path reflecting her own unique interests. Interests that Hildegarde either didn't understand, or just plain disliked. But now with this thread, those things were no longer an obstacle to their relationship. Now she could spend as much time with her best friend as she desired. Doing whatever activity the other girl wanted because, if she chose, she needed to only pull the string. And thus skip over it.

True, such course of action meant that the memories of her time with the other princess were minimal at best. But she supposed that didn't matter too much. After all, as far as Clio was concerned, Hildegarde was spending more and more her time with her. Doing the things that _she_ loved to do. So certainly, despite the different roads they had taken, she would still consider the Friezenburg princess to be her _best_ friend.

—-

One weekend afternoon, Hildegarde was surprised by an unexpected visitor...

"Your majesty," the castle steward bowed as he opened the door of her bedroom. "Princess Amber of Enchancia is here to see you" He gestured towards the yellow clad girl standing in the doorway, looking rather disgruntled.

"Oh, Princess Amber!" she lit up, ushering the other girl inside. Completely oblivious to her friends clearly grumpy demeanor. Dimissing the steward with a wave of her hand, she turned towards her guest as he shut the door behind him.

"What brings you here?" her cheerful smile soon faded into a look of confusion, as she finally noted the other girls frown and folded arms. "Amber?... What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, Nothing at all..." Amber responded with wanton sarcasm, before switching back to her previously miffed expression. "Except for the random timelapses I keep getting!"

"Really?!" Hildegarde eyes widened in genuine surprise, "That sounds like a serious, albeit strange, problem... you should talk to your Royal doctor about that Amber." she suggested, sincerely.

Amber resisted the urge to rake her hand across her own face. She knew the other girl had a tendency to be rather self absorbed. But the fact she could be so oblivious was almost maddening.

Instead she folded her arms, and fixed the noirette with an annoyed stared. "Actually, I think the only person I need to talk with is you Hildegarde."

"Me?"

"Yes! I'm pretty sure my _problem_ , is a result of you skipping time with that magic thread of yours."

"Really?" the other princess fished the glass ball from her pocket. Examaning it in perplexity. "But, no one else seems to notice it."

"Well, does anyone else know about it?"

"No, you're the only one I've told."

Amber sighed through her nostrils. Well, she supposed that explained why only she seemed to be affected by it...

"Look, Hildegarde..." Amber began, trying to be patient. "Perhaps you could stop using that thread..."

"What?!" Hildegarde gasped in shock, before fixing the ball with gentle smile "But this thing has made my life so much easier. How could you ask me to just give it up Amber?!" She demanded, glaring at the other girl with an offended expression.

Amber frowned, "Because, it's been affecting my life as well! And not in an exactly pleasant way!"

Hildegarde sighed, frowning at the other girl sympathetically. "Right... I'm sorry..." she apologized. Before gazing at the ball, with that same loving expression. "Oh, but Amber, it's been so wonderful! Being able to skip whatever I want! You wouldn't believe how many tedious and unpleasant things I've had to endure before this thing came into my life."

"Yes, well, what maybe a tedious and unpleasant time for you. Might just be something very important to me." Amber explained, "And seeing how I'm not the one with any control over this situation. I'd appreciate it if you at least took me into consideration a bit..."

"I see..." Hildegarde sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you what, I promise that from now on I'll only use this if it's a real emergency." she assured, holding her hand up.

Amber frowned, a little dubious of that promise. Fully aware that her friend had a very broad range of what she considered to be _emergencies_. Still...she supposed it was better than nothing...

"Alright..." Amber relented.

—-

After bidding the Friezenburg princess goodbye. Amber boarded her coach to begin the journey back to Enchancia. Pleased to note that the lack of time skips throughout the trip, meant that Hildegarde was adhering to her promise thus far.

Still, a part of her couldn't help but reflect on the other girls words. About being able to skip anything she wanted to. And she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Hildegarde had a point. Afterall, it's not as though anyone actually enjoys going through unpleasant things. So maybe, wanting to avoid them was perfectly reasonable on the other girl's part. Indeed, Amber had to wonder if she would not do the same thing if she were in Hildegarde's shoes.

But, at the same time, it just didn't sit well with her. And she wasn't exactly sure why...

By the time she returned home, it was already late into the evening. And beings how it was a school night, the girl figured that getting to bed at a decent hour was of the essence. Still, as she washed up and dressed in her favorite white nightgown, she couldn't stop her mind from returning to those same musings she had had in the coach. And at this point, she was beginning to fear that her thoughts may prevent her obtaining a restful nights sleep.

So she decided to talk to someone about them...

—

Sofia, now dressed in her blue nightgown sat upon her bed. Taking a few minutes before tucking in for the night to read a bit. She looked up in surprise however when she heard a knock upon her door.

"Hello?" she called, hardly shocked when the door opened to reveal her elder sister.

"Amber? What is it?" the younger girl questioned, wondering why her sibling was visiting her room so late at night.

"Can we talk?..."

"Sure..." Sofia answered, still a bit puzzled as the blonde joined her a top her bed. Amber folding her hands and staring at them in silence for a moment. The other princess waiting patiently for her to begin.

After considering how to phrase her question, Amber tentatively asked "Sofia...What...What if you could skip anything that you wanted in life. Like there was some way that you could just, not have to experience anything bad or unhappy at all?

Sofia blinked, "Oh...That's a rather specific question..."

Amber chuckled nervously, twirling a lock of hair around her finger "Yeah..."

"Hmm...well..." the younger girl mused, "I suppose it sounds nice. But..."

"But what?" Amber urged.

"I'm not so sure it would be a good thing..."

"Really?!" her sister's eyes widened, surprised by that answer "How come?"

"Well..." the younger girl thought "I think that, even though some things are unpleasant to go through, those experiences are part of what make us who we are. And sometimes they can even make us better if we let them. So I think that ultimately, it's better to experience them, even if they are very painful sometimes..."

Amber stared quietly. Surprised at her sister's profound insight. Then again, the younger girl had always demonstrated a wisdom beyond her age. She certainly, would make a wonderful advisor, or even Queen, if she did choose 'Everrealm Academy' in the end...

"Besides," Sofia continued "I know that there are things in my own life, that I'm not sure I would appreciate as much had I not had to go through some hardships to obtain them."

"Like what?"

"Well, when dad... _my_ dad" she emphasized, indicating that she was referring to Birk. "was lost at sea, it was really hard for me, and mom. True we still had each other, and we were happy. But we missed him terribly" she let out a soft sigh "I still miss him sometimes..."

A small frown formed it's way on Amber's face as she listened. Unlike Sofia, her and James possessed no accessible memories of their first mother, Lorelei. So it wasn't as though she could truly sympathize with her younger sibling in regards to losing a parent...

"But when mom got married again..." She continued "and I got a new dad, as well as a sister and brother." she cast the other girl a quick smile. "I was so happy! True, it took me some time to get used to things. But I really love you guys, and I don't know if I would have learned how important it was to cherish my family had I not lost my first dad."

The other girl smiled a little at that anecdote. She supposed she could understand that.

"Or..." Sofia continued "I was really disappointed when I found out that Cedric wanted to steal my amulet and take over the kingdom. Heartbroken actually. But when I remembered all the times he _had_ been a friend to me, and the good things I knew he had done. As well as acknowledging that he had been hurting too. It made it easier for me to forgive, and give him a second chance. Of course, for his part, earning dad's trust wasn't as easy... But he managed, and I'm so very glad he did! Because now Cedric's the great sorcerer I always knew that he was. And after saving me..." she paused a moment, gently reaching up to caress the pink jewel hanging from her neck. Recalling with a serene smile how the sorcerer had willingly returned it to her. "...I'm positive that he's also one of my best friends..."

An amused smile came to Amber at that example. Honestly, she didn't really _get_ her sister's friendship with their Royal Sorcerer. But she couldn't deny the positive impact it had had on the man. In a way, it really was a testimony to the wondrous miracles a little love and forgiveness can breed. Something that gave the future queen hope in those around her, as well as her kingdom.

"Or like with you..."

Brought out of her thoughts by that statement, Amber's eyes fluttered in surprise "Me?"

"Yeah. I mean, you were pretty awful to me when I first came to the castle..."

"Sofia!" Amber gasped. Folding her arms and sticking out her bottom lip in a miffed pout "I thought we were over that!"

Sofia chuckled in amusement at her older siblings childish display. "We are Amber!" she assured quickly. "I just brought it up because at that time, it was really hard for me to look past those things, especially considering I was already having a hard enough time becoming a princess. To be honest, I think forgiving you and giving you a second chance, was probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do..."

Amber frowned at that revelation. Unaware until now, just how badly she had affected the other girl upon their first meeting.

Sensing her siblings remorse, Sofia reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad I did though. Because you really are the best sister I could ever have."

Amber smiled, genuinely touched by her words. Of course, she had heard her say them once before... But to hear them again, between just the two of them, really meant a lot to her.

"Still..." the older girl sighed, "It probably would've been better if I'd just been nice to you from the beginning..."

"Perhaps..." Sofia shrugged, "But the point is, you've changed for the better! You overcame your own vices and trials. And I couldn't be happier to see how much you've grown. And I know, you'll continue improving until your ready to be the greatest Queen Enchancia has ever known."

"Thanks Sofia..." Amber said softly. Wiping a grateful tear from her eyes.

The other girl gave her a small smile before continuing her thoughts. "Becoming a princess was really hard at first too. Honestly, I didn't even want to be one at first. But now, I'm so very glad I did. I've grown so much these past few years. Made so many new friends. And it opened up a lot of oppurtunities to me, I probably wouldn't have had if I'd not been a princess. Like becoming a Protector. And that's not always easy either..." she chuckled as she traced her Enchantlet "But I love it so much..."

"I see..." Amber said, pondering her sister's words. They were such a different perspective than that of Hildegarde's. She had a feeling Sofia was right though. Life wasn't meant to be all about comfort and happiness. A bit of pain, and stretching was necessary in order to have a fullness. Besides, her life had already been charmed exponentially on account of her being born a princess. So it was probably silly, maybe even a bit selfish, to demand ease in everything...

"Well...I think I'd better go to bed" the blonde announced before sliding off the bed. "Good night Sofia," she smiled before making her way to the door.

"Amber..."

The elder princess stopped in her tracks, looking back to see her sister once more. A concerned frown on her features. "Is there anything else, you wanted to talk about?..."

Amber paused, considering. Should she tell her about Hildegarde's thread? No, she couldn't do that! If she did, then perhaps Sofia would be affected by the time lapses as well. And she didn't want her beloved sibling to have to deal with that. The girl already had enough challenges as it was...

"No, I'm fine..." Amber assured, painting on a fake smile.

"Okay..." Sofia said softly, though she highly doubted the verity of her sister's words. The younger girl had grown in her perceptiveness over the years, especially in regards to her elder sister. And she suspected that there was more on the other girl's mind than she was letting on.

Still, Amber had also show that she could be trusted more as well. And if she didn't want to talk about it. Sofia supposed she would just have to accept her decision on that...

—

A/N: lol, sorry. But since friendship Cedfia is my BroTP, Incouldn't resist putting at least one sweet mention of them in this story :). Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First, or Tales from The Book of Virtues.

A/N: So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Also, we'll be skipping a bit further in time here. As of this chapter the girls are all in their late teens.

—-

The years flew by. Literally, on both Hildegarde's and Amber's part. While it was true that for the most part, the Friezenburg princess remained faithful to her promise to her friend. That she wouldn't use the thread too often. She still had a bad habit of relapsing quite often, causing the other girl to correct her. Exchanges that were more often than not, less than pleasant...

—

"Hildegarde, I really think it's time you stopped using that thing." Amber suggested with forced patience. Trying to hide the frustration she felt on account of her having given this advice multiple occasions already.

The noirette grimaced at her, clearly annoyed. It was the last year of their secondary schooling, and they had already had this conversation many times up until now. "I've already told you Amber! I need to use it so I can spend time with Clio."

"Well, you're not really spending time with her if you're just skipping over everything you do together, are you?" Amber argued, "I mean, don't you think that's a bit disingenuous?"

Hildegarde winced a bit at the accusation, before turning to glare at Amber. "Hey! I use this thing for Clio's sake!" she insisted, holding the ball up. "Thanks to this thread, I can do all the things she likes to do with her!"

"Well, as nice as you may think that seems. I don't think it really means much if you're not actually _doing_ those things with her" Amber argued, "I mean, do you even remember anything you do with Clio?"

Hildegarde flinched a little at that question, "It doesn't matter if I don't remember" she insisted, "What's important is that Clio knows I was there with her! Besides!.." she fixed Amber with an accusatory look, "You and Sofia were the ones who kept telling me that I shouldn't be so bossy to her!

"You know that's not what we meant..." Amber sighed, exhausted "And I don't understand why everything you do together these days has to be what Clio wants..."

Hildegarde turned away to avoid meeting the other girls prying look. Thoughts of the Zumarian princess who went to the same school with her best friend filling her mind...as well as a strong feeling of envy...

"...I just think it would be better if you did something you both liked together" Amber suggested. "Or at least something you like again for a change... You know Clio would understand..."

—-

Amber left not long after, leaving Hildegarde alone with her thoughts. Though at first she refused to take the other girl's advice simply out of stubborness. Eventually she decided to relent, and invite Clio out on a more Hildegarde related activity. After all, it really had been a while... And Clio did always say yes...

—-

"Oh Clio!"

The pink clad girl blinked in surprise at the familiar voice, having just stepped out of her school building. Looking, she could see Hildegarde waving her over.

"Hildy!" she smiled, running over eagerly to greet her best friend with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, there's supposed to be a lovely display of traditional formal outfits in Wei Ling I was planning to view today as inspiration for my upcoming school project. And I wanted to see if you'd like to join me"

"Oh, that does sound nice." Clio said honestly,

"Mm hmm" Hildegarde hummed with a confidant smile, "Well, lets get going shall we." she said, ushering her friend toward her carriage.

The pink clad girl suddenly frowned in surprise, stopping in her tracks. "Wait... We have to go now?"

Hildegarde stopped as well, blinking in confusion "What's wrong?"

"Well...the thing is...I actually have an after school practice session with Vivian right now." she admitted "You see, we were both selected to put on a special performance together at the end of the year, and we really need to prepare for it..."

"Oh..." Hildegarde said softly, clearly disappointed. Though she supposed she shouldn't be too surprised. After all, her own class at 'The School for Royal Fashions' was also working on some special end of year projects. Considering that many of them would be graduating this year.

Still, it left a bitter taste in her mouth. To know that had her friend had declined her request so readily...

"But, I only need to practice for a couple of hours" Clio assured, "So, maybe we can visit it later this evening. Will the display still be open then?"

Hildegarde, gave her a weak smile. "Yes...it should be" she admitted.

"Great! I'll meet you in Wei Ling after practice." Clio suggested, "And then we can enjoy it together. Sound good?"

"Yes...yes of course" Hildegarde plastered on a smile to assure her that was fine. After all, it's not as though the Friezenburg princess would have to wait long for her friend to finish practicing...

—

At 'The School of Performing Arts', the two students who stood at the top of their graduating class were Princess Clio and Princess Vivian. As such, for the schools end of year festival. The girls had been selected to provide a special duet performance of their own creation or choosing. An honor for which both had eagerly practiced for...

Now as for their audience, in addition to their families, the girls were each allowed to invite a special guest. Of course, anyone could view the show, provided they paid for tickets. But these seats were considered privileged, and they had been encouraged to invite someone very important to them.

Of course, both knew exactly who they would pick...

—

Hildegarde smiled to herself as she rode in her carriage. Gently holding the ticket Clio had given her. A smug sense of satisfaction coming over her as she reread the words.

"The School of Performing Arts invites Princess Hildegarde of Friezenburg, on behalf of Princess Clio of Corinthia, to it's end of year festival. Featuring a special performance by the top students of our graduating class, Princess Clio of Corinthia and Princess Vivian of Zumaria"

Clio had insisted, when she handed her the invitation, that this was considered a great honor at her school. Which of course filled Hildegarde with not a small amount of pride, to know that her best friend had chosen her for this.

Her coach soon landed outside the grounds of her best friend's school. Where many people, both royals and commoners were gathered in anticipation of the upcoming show. At the front, Hildegarde presented her special ticket, and was guided inside by the usher.

Stepping into the large theatre that served 'The School For Performing Arts', Hildegarde began making her way to her reserved seat. The Friezenburg princess blinked in awe at her surroundings. Distracted for a moment by the elaborate decorations the school had opted for on this special evening. There was still a bit of hustle and bustle as the audience was trying to find their seats before the show began.

"Hildegarde! Over here!"

The blue clad princess looked to see Sofia, waving and beckoning her to join her. Hildegarde smiled at the sight of her friend from 'Royal Prep'. She hadn't seen the Enchancian princess too often since their graduation from the primary school. Save of course, for when the other girl's Protector role brought her to Hildegarde's own snowy Kingdom. Perhaps, this would be an oppurtunity for them to catch up a bit as well...

"Hello Sofia. Long time no see." she smiled, Taking a seat next to her "Let me guess, Vivian invited you?"

"Mm hmm" Sofia smiled, holding up her own ticket. Which was nearly identical to Hildegarde's. "She's been really excited about this! Her and Clio have been practicing for a long time, and I can't wait to see what they've come up with!"

"Me neither" Hildegarde admitted, truthfully. Although she still held her magic thread safely on her person, (she always did these days). She had absolutely no intention of using it. Having promised herself that she would refrain from doing so during her best friend's special performance.

The two friends chatted softly for a bit. Before the lights began to dim, and a hush fell over the theatre. Indicating that the show was about to start.

The Headmaster of the school greeted the crowd, before saying a few choice words. Mostly congratulating and exalting this years graduating class.

At last, he introduced their top students. Princess Clio of Corinthia, and Princess Vivian of Zumaria.

The curtains drew, revealing both young women. Vivian began playing a beautiful tune upon her Mandolin. One that Hildegarde didn't recognize. A quick comment from Sofia revealed that Vivian had actually composed it herself. The Zumarian then began singing, joined soon after by Clio in a duet. Another comment by Sofia, revealing that Clio had written the lyrics.

Hildegarde smiled a bit at that information. Before turning her attention back to the stage, where both girls had ceased their singing. Vivian now began a beautiful display of magical music which seemed to dance with Clio as the other girl finished with a special dance, of her own choreography.

Sofia watched starry eyed at her friends performance. Conversely though, a small frown started to find it's way on to Hildegarde's face. Her eyes hardening a bit, as she viewed the two performing together. So in harmony with each other. A feeling of jealously beginning to boil up inside of her at the sight.

With shaking hands, she began to reach habitually towards the pocket which held the magic ball. But restrained herself, remembering her promise. Sofia caught her strange actions from the corner of her eyes. And the younger princess frowned in concern. Though she decided to ignore it for the time being.

At last, Vivian and Clio finished their performance. And bowed together, hand in hand, to the sound of uproarious applause.

"That was amazing!" Sofia gushed, before turning to the blue clad girl.

Hildegarde plastered on a smile to cover up her previous feelings of bitterness. "Yeah... it was"

Once, Sofia had looked away again. Hildegarde, quickly and discreetly pulled out the thread. Though there were more performances after this, she didn't feel like she could sit through all of them. Plus, she really wanted to speak with Clio as soon as possible...

—-

A final round of applause sounded as the student cast gave one final bow and the curtains closed. Sofia ceased her own clapping, and turned her attention to Hildegarde.

"I guess we better go congratulate Vivian and Clio, huh?" she suggested.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea" Hildegarde agreed with a quick smile. She immediately departed from her seat, leaving without another word to the other princess. Who stared at her unusual departure with a concerned frown.

Hildegarde weaved her way through the small groups of people congratulating each other. Trying to find Clio. After asking someone, she was directed to one of the backstage areas.

As she searched for her friend, her mind kept turning back to Vivian and Clio's performance. The two seemed so close. Almost as close as Hildegarde was with the Corinthian princess. Maybe even closer...

But that was ridiculous! she assured herself. Clio was her best friend after all! They always did everything together. And all stuff that Clio liked to do too...

She soon found the area where her friend was supposed to be. A small slit open in the curtain that served as the barrier between the performers, and the wandering audience. Delicately, she reached in her hand to open it further. But stopped when she heard voices on the other side. One was definitely Clio, but the other sounded like...Vivian!

"That was so much fun!" Vivian gushed, as she spun around once. The teenager was always very passionate when it came to her interests. Despite the first impression of her being a shy reserved girl.

Clio, who tended to be more subdued just smiled in response. "It was," she agreed sincerely. "It's always so much fun performing with you."

Vivian smiled back, before suddenly looking very wistful, "I hope we'll still be able to perform together after we graduate..."

"I think we will." Clio assured her "Besides, I don't think I'd like performing with anyone as much as my best friend." She said, taking Vivian's hand.

Hildegarde gasped audibly from the other side of the curtain, covering her mouth in shock.

The other two didn't hear her however. As Vivian placed her own hand upon Clio's in response. "Same here!" she agreed. Both girls giggling amiably. Much to the chagrin of the blue clad princess on the other side of the curtain.

"Well, I think I'd better go find my mom and dad" Vivian said, "I'll see you tomorrow." she waved, making her way to the exit.

Hildegarde stepped back a bit, as the curtain suddenly flew open. Vivian flinched briefly, surprised by the sight of her. But smiled when she recognized who it was.

"Hi, Hildegarde!" she greeted cheerfully, garnering Clio's attention. The Corinthian princess eyes lighting up as she spotted her childhood friend.

"Hildy!" she smiled, pulling her inside, as Vivian took off in the other direction.

"I'm so glad you came!" She said wrapping Hildegarde in a hug. Frowning however when she realized that the other girl wasn't returning the gesture. Pulling back she noticed that her friend looked quite upset. "Is something wrong?"

"You just called Vivian your best friend..." Hildegarde murmured, averting her gaze.

"Huh...?" Clio blinked, not quite hearing her.

"Vivian! You called her your best friend!" Hildegarde repeated in exasperation. Now looking Clio fiercely in the eye. Pulling out her fan, as she tended to do when frustrated.

"Oh?...Well, yeah...She is my best friend." Clio confirmed, not really understanding what the fuss was about.

Hildegarde let out a sharp gasp, offended "But I thought I was your best friend?!"

"You are, Hildy! But, Vivian is too now."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Hildegarde insisted, "You can't have two best friends! Besides, Vivian is already Sofia's best friend!"

"You can have more than one best friend, Hildy." Clio explained patiently. "And you can share best friends too"

"But why do you even need another best friend!" The Friezenburg continued to argue. "I mean, I do all your favorite things together with you! So why isn't my company enough?!"

"I know you do! And I appreciate the effort Hildy, really I do" the brunette assured her "But...it's different with Vivian. We've just really bonded a lot with each other during our time together here. And the truth is...unlike you, she actually enjoys going to plays with me..."

Hildegarde winced slightly in shock. It would seem that even though she herself couldn't remember her skipped experiences. Others were quite aware of the girls feelings as well as reactions during that time.

"Well!..." She seethed for a moment in rage, "Then I suppose you can just go to those plays with your new best friend from now on then!" She huffed, harshly snapping her fan shut.

"Hildy..." Clio began, gently. But her words fell on death ears as Hildegarde about faced and stomped towards the exit, her nose in the air.

The blue clad girl was so upset that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings very well. Which is probably why she collided with someone soon after.

"Oof!" the noirette grunted, as she fell landing on her bottom. "Oh..." she groaned, in pain.

"Hildegarde! I'm so sorry, I was in a rush!" The Friezenburg looked up to see Sofia. The other young woman extending a hand towards her.

"Here, Let me help you up!" the Enchancian offered.

"Thanks Sofia..." Hildegarde sighed. Frowning softly and looking away as the younger girl helped her to her feet.

"Is...everything alright?" Sofia asked, suspecting that her friend was still upset. And about far more than just a little tumble at that.

"No..." Hildegarde admitted, not being the type to try and conceal her problems.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Clio... I overheard her talking to Vivian, calling her her best friend." an incredulous scoff escaping her lips, "Which is completely ridiculous because everyone knows Vivian is your best friend." she gestured to the Enchancian.

Sofia's eyebrows raised a bit "Well, yes, Vivian is _one_ of my best friends..."

"Exactly!" Hildegarde cheered, smiling with triumph. Obviously having missed the other girl's emphasis. Elated that apparently someone was finally agreeing with her.

"But that doesn't mean she can't be Clio's best friend too!" Sofia added quickly, "I mean, it's okay to share best friends..."

Hildegarde frowned again, upset that the other princess now seemed to be missing the point. "But I'm supposed to be Clio's best friend!" she protested.

"And you are," Sofia assured her, before shrugging casually "But, so is Vivian now. You can have more than one best friend."

Hildegarde started fuming again "Well that's easy for you to say! Everybody likes you!"

Sofia flinched. Not expecting that kind of response from Friezenburg's haughty princess.

"Hildegarde..." she began softly, trying to soothe the older girl.

"No!" Hildegarde interrupted suddenly. Raising her hand to discourage further talk on the matter, "I don't want to hear it..." she wasn't just going to stand here and have Sofia tell her exactly what she didn't want to hear.

Brushing past the other girl, she started swiftly for the exit. She just wanted to get out of here, and away from this whole situation.

Reaching into her pocket, she took out the ball and gave the string a quick tug...

—-

A/N: Thank you reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First or Tales from The Book of Virtues. I only own Dippy.

A/N: Here's chapter 5, almost at the end. Again with the time skipping The girls are all adults by this point in the story. Hope you enjoy.

—

Despite their argument after the performance, Hildegarde and Clio were able to make up rather quickly. Mostly helped by the fact that Clio wasn't the type to hold grudges. Of course, Hildegarde had also been sure to use her thread to insure that the make up process would be both faster and easier.

Still, it wasn't as though there was any great improvement to their relationship. Nor did it really remain stagnant either. In fact, it seemed that despite all Hildegarde's efforts, there began to be a slowly growing wedge between the two...

Amber for her part continued to try and convince Hildegarde to finally give up using the thread. Suggesting that she just start living her life normally, and perhaps her and Clio would become close again.

Rather than take her advice however, Hildegarde just used the thread more often. Mostly out of habit at this point, but also because she refused to believe giving it up would actually improve things. And she continued to labor under the delusion that if she just kept using it, her life would turn out wonderfully...

—

One day, Hildegarde received yet another "unexpected" visit from Amber. Something that had become too common an occurrence to really take the noirette by surprise anymore...

The Friezenburg princess took a moment to look over Enchancia's new queen. She had attended the blonde woman's coronation only a few months ago. An event which had corresponded with the former King Roland II's failing health.

Her guest, no longer adorned in the golden hues she normally favored, was instead clad in the simple black gown of mourning.

"Amber? What's wrong?" Hildegarde asked, genuinely concerned by her friends melancholy countenance.

The woman sighed, "It was my father's funeral today..."

"Oh...that's right..." Hildegarde said softly. Recalling how she had attended the event, in order to pay her respects as well as offer condolences. However she wasn't much for funerals. Far too depressing in her opinion...

"Yes..." Amber, said her voice low. "The only problem is. I don't remember much of it..."

"Why?" Hildegarde blinked oblivious, until Amber shot her an accusatory glare.

"Oh..." Hildegarde realized. Fishing the ball from her pocket. "Well...funerals are always so depressing...and I thought it would be rude if I left early..."

"So you just decided to skip it?!" Amber shouted livid, "How could you, Hildegarde? You know that thing effects me as well!"

"Well, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble..." Hildegarde apologized, though it sounded more like a counter argument. "...At least you didn't have to experience something so sad though."

"And who says I didn't want to experience it?" Amber frowned. "Hildegarde, that was my chance to really say goodbye to daddy...Especially considering that I missed his parting words to me before he died.

Indeed the late king had offered his wife and children each special words of solace and encouragement at his passing. "Sofia and James remember them, but I don't know what he told me. All because you happened to be using that stupid thread at the time! And then, I thought I'd at least today I'd be able to say good bye to him properly, but you had to ruin that as well!"

Hildegarde sighed "I'm sorry Amber..." she apologized, a little more sincerely this time "But it was only a one time thing..."

Amber shot her another glare, "Just a one time thing!?" She rolled her eyes in exasperation, before shaking her head "It hasn't just been one time. You've done this to me many times before Hildegarde..."

The Friezenburg princess remained silent as Amber looked away. Sighing in despondency and wrapping her arms around herself, as if she were struggling to keep herself together. After a while, the Enchancian took the silence as leave to continue airing her grievances...

"You know...there's just been so many little things I've missed out on...especially in regards to my family. Conversations I can't recall having...moments that I don't remember being for...Honestly it's a miracle no one thinks I'm crazy! Though admittedly, at this point, I certainly wouldn't blame them if they did..."

She continued on with a sigh, "...I can't remember my son's first steps, or his first words,...I don't even remember giving birth to him..."

She sighed wistfully in particular a that last missed opportunity. Remembering how she had suddenly found herself no longer pregnant, and with her child sleeping contentedly in his cradle. Wondering what in the Ever Realm had possessed Hildegarde to skip over nearly sixteen hours of her life!

Of course, she knew from second hand account that her mother and sister had been with her during that moment. And they spoke fondly of how radiant she had looked holding her child for the first time. But she unfortunately couldn't recall any bit of it herself. Desperate to have even a taste of it, she had asked Sofia of her experience bearing her own child. And hearing her sister tell her how amazing it was, made her wish she could have at least experienced a portion of it herself. Even if it was only the difficult parts...

Hildegarde grimaced in confusion at that last complaint, "Amber...I don't really understand why you'd be upset about that. I mean...I haven't had any of my own children yet. But, from what I hear childbirth is supposed to be very difficult..." The Friezenburg in fact had planned to skip that particular experience for herself.

Amber shot her another nasty look, "Yes! But it was _my_ difficulty to overcome, and reap the benefits of!"

"Well, it's not as if you weren't there" Hildegarde countered, with a shrug as she directed her attention to her reflection in the vanity. Preening herself. "Besides, you still have your child. You just don't remember giving birth to him."

"Exactly! I don't remember!" Amber exasperated, before wrapping her arms around herself "But I wish I could..."

Hildegarde turned back around, fixing her friend with a curious stare. "I don't understand, Amber. If it was something bad, then why would you want to remember it? If anything, I think you should be thanking me!"

Amber's eyes widened in rage for a moment. How could Hildegarde be so uncaring to her plight? It wasn't just bad memories she had lost, but good ones as well. Why couldn't she understand how shallow it felt to the Enchancian to suddenly have something handed to her, that she couldn't even remember earning? As well as how much it pained her to hear others talk of happy times that she herself couldn't recall? How distant she felt from her family and friends? Or how jarring it was to be in the middle of a conversation or activity, only to suddenly find yourself in some other place and time?...

A defeated sigh escaped the new queen's lips. "I give up, Hildegarde... I'm done with this...and I'm done with you..."

"What do you mean?..." the noirette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, I'm through trying to get you to stop using that string. Nothing I say or do has been able to persuade you. And you're obviously incapable of caring that it effects me, as well as yourself. So, I'm done...I'm not going to keep trying to reason with you anymore. Just do what you want, and I'll learn to deal with it...But, I'm not going to bother with you anymore..."

Hildegarde blinked, as Amber turned around. "Good bye Hildegarde." She said with a tone of finality in her voice.

"Amber? Wait!" Hildegarde called out, but the other woman continued on, never once looking back, as if she didn't hear her. Was she really ending their friendship over this?...

Hildegarde huffed, "...You can't ignore me forever!" She insisted to herself, as she gave her string another tug.

—-

She pulled the string again and again. But no matter how far into the future she went. She couldn't make it to the time when her and Amber had made up. It seemed that the blonde had been completely serious in her intention to severe herself completely from Hildegarde's company. Of course the continued time skipping probably didn't help things. But it's not like Hildegarde would have ever considered that...

Eventually the Friezenburg decided to give up on the fruitless endeavor, and instead just focus on her own life.

But what life was there?...

She had gotten married and had children at some point in her life. She knew that much. For her new family was a part of her life now. And she could recall a few happy memories with them.

And yet, she couldn't help but feel...so distant... From her husband, and children. As if they were mere strangers living in the same castle. Oh sure! She did love them, to an extent. But she couldn't really say she actually felt close to any of them. And often times she found a deep emptiness come over her whilst in their presence. As if she were nothing but a mere observer to the bond they supposedly shared. Yes, they often greeted her with sweet words and gestures of affection. To which she gladly answered in kind. But it was more out of a sense of obligation. For she couldn't seem to be able to feel the same amount of love in her hearts for them, as they had for her...

Her relationship with Clio and other friends hadn't fared too well either. Though she noticed the potent emptiness that coincided with Amber's absence in particular. It made sense. For despite the increasingly turbulent relationship they shared since she had obtained the thread. The Enchancian Queen was the one person who truly knew of, and could sympathize with Hildegarde's situation. Now with her gone, the Friezenburg found herself desperate to have at least one person, one person! That she felt she could truly confide her worries and fears to...

But what worries and fears did she have? None! She repeated that like a mantra to herself again and again, as she constantly pulled that string. Over and over, in an almost desperate attempt of reaching a singular point of either hedonistic pleasure or meaningful companionship. An empty smile plastered on her face as she clung to each pleasant experience. Only for it to inevitably slip from her grasp and fade once more into the void of emptiness.

Until one day, she tugged just a little too hard...

—-

The Friezenburg stood alone. Her once raven black hair, now completely gray. A solemn look on her wrinkled face, as she stared at the grave before her.

It felt so surreal to read the name etched upon the stone. As though she were in some disturbingly vivid dream. She tried to tell herself that that must be a different Clio. However, the dates carved in the stone, as well as the wrinkles she could see on her own hands, and her black dress of mourning were and undeniable testimony that the departed soul was indeed her best friend...

So, this was how her life was to end, huh? Well, more or less. After all, if Clio was gone she can't be too far behind her, right?

She stared emptily ahead. Rapidly, a sense of panic washed over her. She reached for the ball out of habit, but stopped herself. She couldn't pull it now! There was hardly anything left!

Her breathing increased, and she reached a trembling hand up to her face, as the fear started to overwhelm her. This couldn't really be the end could it!? Desperately she searched her memories for anything of significance, but found it frighteningly bare of anything important. Rather a feeling of emptiness and loneliness prevailed.

But what could she do about it?! Her life was practically over! And all she had was a string that could skip time...

Suddenly, she remembered the name of the very person who had given her the ball in the first place.

"Dippy!" She called, remembering how doing so had summoned the fairy to her side all those years ago.

In a poof of green smoke, her fairy godmother appeared in front of her. Just like the last time, she was facing the opposite direction. She blinked in surprise before turning around. A smile coming to her face as she caught sight of her charge.

"Hildegarde!" She beamed, "How are you?" Unlike the now elderly lady, Dippy hadn't changed a bit over time. Though being a magical creature, perhaps that was normal...

"Not well..." Hildegarde admitted readily.

Dippy cocked her head in confusion, before her eyes traveled to the tombstone that the Friezenburg was so focused on.

"Oh!" She gasped softly, bringing a hand to her mouth "I see...I'm sorry...and the two of you were so close too..."

The corners of Hildegarde's lips twitched into a frown, as a twinge of regret came over her. "Actually...we weren't very close..."

"Really? You mean the magic thread I gave you didn't help any?"

"No," Hildegarde finally admitted, "In fact, if anything, I think it just made us grow farther apart..."

She sighed in despair as she realized that all this time, she had lost sight of her original goal. To stay close to her best friend, even though they were going separate ways. But as always, she got too caught up in her own personal pleasure and conveniences. And instead of maintaining their friendship, the gulf between them had only increased.

She frowned, feeling defeated. Perhaps this fate had been inevitable, and the thread had merely sped up the process of them growing apart...

But then, why did the distance seem so onesided? As far as she could tell, with the few memories she possessed, Clio still seemed to care about her just as much as she always did. Perhaps even more. It was Hildegarde alone, who felt as though there was a barrier between them. Not only in regards to the late Corinthian, but for the rest of her family and friends.

But how could that be? When she had been oh so careful to assure that most of her memories with them were pleasant. Why with such happy thoughts to recall would she feel so empty? Was it because she had been far too selective with the moments she had chosen? Should she had allowed time for more of those little day to day moments, which are what truly add up in the course of a persons life?

Or should she had also allowed herself to experience true sadness and disappointment from time to time? Ever since her fight with Clio and Sofia after the 'School For Performing Arts' graduation show, she had made a concentrated effort to avoid any negative emotion whatsoever. Which was successful, save for her occasional arguments with Amber. And yet, although she couldn't remember ever really being sad since doing so. She also couldn't recall ever truly being happy...

Speaking of Amber, the Friezenburg was able remember just how often the Enchancian seemed frustrated; and almost hopeless, that last time they had talked to each other. And now that these feelings of regret were starting to overwhelm Hildegarde herself. She now had to wonder if this was what she had forced Amber to feel this whole time. A thought that Hildegarde in her selfish nature, hadn't ever considered, until she herself was suddenly faced with those same feelings. And she began to feel a bit of guilt, in regards to the way she had treated her former friend.

Though maybe, if she'd actually listened to Amber a long time ago, the two of them would still be friends. But no! She had to keep using that cursed string! Rushing her life along bit by bit, until here she stood. With nearly no memories to speak of, and having hardly grown since she was that young girl standing on the Enchancian balcony all those years ago.

"But it's too late now..." Hildegarde mused softly aloud. Though on the inside she was reeling with horrid realization. "Clio is gone. And my life is nearly over! It's too late to fix anything now..."

"Well, of course it isn't." Dippy said casually

Hildegarde nodded sadly at first, having not caught what the fairy actually said. But suddenly raised her head, eyes wide "Wait...What did you say?"

"Well, of course it isn't." Dippy repeated verbatim, in the exact same tone.

Hildegarde's mouth gaped open in disbelief. Could there really be a way to fix all this?

"Really? How?!

"The Ball." Dippy smiled, pointing at the object still resting in Hildegarde's palm.

The elderly woman grimaced in confusion "But, the thread only lets me go forwards, not backwards. And there's barely anything left..." she added with dismay as her fingers gently traced the white fabric.

"Yes, but if you break the ball itself, it will send you back to the moment when you first received it..." the fairy informed.

"Really?"

"Yes! Though once it's destroyed you won't have it anymore. And I'm afraid I can't replace it." Dippy added, with a sympathetic pout.

The Friezenburg thought over those words, as she regarded the ball. If she destroyed this thing, then she could start over. But she'd never have the same opportunity for a life of complete ease ever again...

With hardly any hesitation, Hildegarde threw the ball to the ground. Watching in what seemed like slow motion, as the glass shattered into a million pieces...

—

"Hildy?"

Hildegarde shook her head as if coming out of a trance. Finding herself once again on the Enchancian castle's balcony, during the after summer ball. Her ears catching the voice of Clio. Who had stepped outside in search of her best friend.

"There you are!" she said, "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh...um...I was just getting some fresh air." Hildegarde half lied. Bringing her hand to her temple, as her mind reeled with confusion.

"Is everything alright?" Clio asked. Tilting her head in concern.

"Oh...yes...Everything's fine I was just..." she looked over her shoulder, but just like last time. There was no sign of the peculiar fairy godmother.

"...I was just about to come back inside." she finished with a smile.

"Oh. Okay. Well let's go then." Clio said, taking her friend's hand and guiding her inside. Having accepted the other girl's explanation.

"Yes, lets." Hildegarde agreed placing her hand a top Clio's.

The two girls returned together to the party, and their evening continued on pleasantly. Though Hildegarde couldn't help but occasionally turn her gaze out the windows. Her thoughts wistful, as she searched for some lingering bit of magic.

Had it all been a dream?...

—-

A/N: Thank you for read. I'll have one more chapter after this one. As I want to officially end things on a happier note


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Sofia The First' or 'Tales from The Book of Virtues'

A/N: So here's the last chapter. This is actually the first multi-chapter story I've completed. So yay! for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

—

The next morning, Hildegarde lay in her large soft bed. Specially heated with a magic spell courtesy of Friezenburg's Royal Sorcerer, in order to stave off the cold natural to the icy kingdom.

Fluttering her eyes open, the girl yawned and stretched before sitting up in her bed.

"Hmm" she moaned, rubbing her eyes as she looked around the room. Wondering why she had such a strange sense of deja vu...

The girl went to her vanity and began to brush her hair. Admiring her reflection as she did so.

Having preened her appearance to satisfaction she set the brush back down, before staring curiously at the empty space next to it.

Suddenly, in the flash of a moment, she remembered the thread which had allowed her to skip through time. The memory was fuzzy though, as if it had been merely the final wisps of a nearly forgotten dream...

Did any of it actually happen? She wondered to herself...

Shaking the thought away, she called for one of her handmaidens to aid her in getting dressed. Wanting to make a good impression on her first day of school.

—-

The princess arrived in front of The School For Royal Fashions. As she looked up at the imposing building, she could vaguely recall having missed her first day here, when she still had the magic thread. Though she couldn't seem remember anything else. The memories being too far distant...

Once iside the school she was directed to her classroom, where she was amazed by the sight of the beautiful fabrics which adorned the area. Mannequins used for fitting dresses, and practicing tailoring also lined the walls.

Though the scene brought her excitement as she tho of all the things she could learn at this school. She also felt quite a bit of apprehension, not unlike her first day of Royal Prep. Though in typical Hildegarde fashion, she kept her expression aloof of both those emotions.

As she looked around, wondering where she should sit, she was surprised to hear a familiar voice.

"Hildegarde!"

Looking, she saw someone waving her over, "Prince Khalid?"

"Hey! Come sit with me." he offered, pulling out the chair next to him.

"Um okay..." she said, sitting down and fixing him with a curious stare. "I didn't realize you were coming here."

"Surprise!" he smirked, "But you do know that my name was up on that wall for this school right next to yours at the Royal School Fair, right?"

"Oh! Of course. I knew that." she lied, concealing her face with a fan. Though in reality she had, as usual, been too caught up in herself to notice it at the time.

It was nice to see the prince though. True, they hadn't exactly been close during their Royal Prep days. But it was still good to see a familiar face.

"So how was your summer?" he asked.

Of course, the princess was always happy for an opportunity to talk about herself. And before long the two of them were exchanging anecdotes from their respective vacations.

Soon the room was filled with students, and class was underway. Like most schools, the first day mainly consisted of introductions, as well as seat arrangements. Hildegarde and Khalid were separated from one another. Which was a bit discouraging to the princess. But she figured they'd at least be able to see each other at lunch. And perhaps they'd be able to work on a few projects together at some point...

At last it was time to retire to the cafeteria. Where she met up once more with the Khaldunian prince. Who was now sitting next to girl she had never seen before.

"Hey Hildegarde." he greeted when she approached their table. Before turning back to the girl next to him. "Abigail, this is Hildegarde. We went to Royal Prep together." he introduced. "Hildegarde, Abigail. Abigail, Hildegarde."

Hildegarde sat down and observed the new girl. "You're not a princess..."

Abigail giggled a bit at that assessment. "No, but my family has been designing clothes for royal families for generations. And I thought I'd keep up the tradition."

"Oh. Of course..." she guessed that made sense. After all, unlike Royal Prep these secondary schools weren't reserved for just princes and princesses. For example, she knew that Chivalry Hall accepted practically all transfers from the Junior Knights. So it was likely The School for Royal Fashions was no different.

The three of them conversed freely throughout lunch, and Hildegarde was sur to find she liked Abigail quite a bit. It was funny, only a few years ago the haughty princess wouldn't be caught dead associating so familiarly with a commoner. Especially one who was not a denizen of her own kingdom. These days however the Friezenburg's perspective had greatly changed, thanks to her relationship with Sofia, and she felt she could truly be friends with the other girl.

As the trio prepared to return to class. Hildegarde thought she could see a familiar face amongst the group of older students. One she certainly didn't expect to see here of all places.

"Is that Prince Axel?!" she gasped. The brother of Prince Hugo had graduated from Royal Prep not long after she herself had first arrived. And was likely close to the end of his secondary schooling as well.

Khalid turned around to see. "Hey, I think you're right. Prince Axel!" he called.

The older boy turned from a conversation with his friends upon hearing his name. An amused smile coming to his face as he recognized the group.

"Well, if it isn't some of my baby bros old classmates. Fancy meeting you here."

"We could say the same thing about you. I thought you'd be going to 'Ever Realm Academy." Khalid said.

"Yeah, I have for the most part." Axel admitted. "But I figured I ought to change things up a bit every few semesters or so. Try something new."

"So you picked 'The School For Royal Fashions'?..." Hildegarde gaped, still unable to believe she was seeing the prince here.

The older boy shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But I've actually been really enjoying it. Besides, I figured if Hugo was brave enough to do enchanted ice dancing, then I could at least give this a shot."

Hildegarde smiled, tickled by his explanation, and genuinely surprised that Axel of all people had any interest in fashion.

—

"Welcome home, your majesty."

Hildegarde, now dressed in a heavy coat. Stepped out of the carriage, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Thank you.' she said, taking the man's offered hand and stepping delicately out of the vehicle. Her father rushing to greet her.

"Hildy!" King Heinrich gushed, ever the devoted father. "How was your first day of school?"

"Wonderful! I made a new friend, and Prince Khalid from Royal Prep was there too!" Hildegarde said.

"How lovely," her father agreed. "Here, why don't you come inside. We'll have some tea and you can tell Astrid and I all about it."

In a small room set up with a royal tea Hildegarde was happily continuing her visit with her father and sister, when servant suddenly garnered their attention.

"Beg your pardon your majesties. But Princess Hildegarde has a visitor."

Princess Amber stepped inside, causing Hildegarde to light up. "Amber!" she cheered, hurrying to embrace her friend.

The Enchancian eyes widened in shock. Not used to receiving such a gesture from her fellow princess. But she returned the sentiment nevertheless, wrapping her arms warmly around the other girl.

"Hey, Hildy." she said, pulling back and retrieving something from her pocket. "I brought your fan back."

"Thank you" Hildegarde smiled, briefly examining the Nettledrop design upon the blue silk.

"Would you care to join us Princess Amber?" King Heinrich offered.

"Oh?" Amber wondered, turning her attention to Hildegarde who was nodding eagerly. The Enchancian smiled, "Yes. I'd love to visit for a while."

Some time later a maid arrived after with news that Princess Clio had arrived to see Hildegarde as well.

"Yes, tell her I'll be right there!" Hildegarde ordered, before excusing herself and rushing to meet up with her best friend. Amber pardoned herself likewise, returning to her coach to be taken back to Enchancia.

—

Hildegarde saw her the other princess waiting for her in the castle foyer. "Clio!" she called.

Clio turned and smiled at the sight of her friend. "Hey, Hildy!" she greeted her with a hug "How was your first day of school?"

"It was great! Khalid was there, and Axel too if you can believe it. Oh and I met this new girl, Abigail. I'll have to introduce you some time." Hildegarde informed eagerly.

"That would be nice." Clio agreed.

"Yes...So, how was your first day?"

Clio smiled, "It was great! I'm really excited for this first year."

The Friezenburger nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"Well," Clio started, changing the subject, " I came over because I wanted to see if you'd like to do something with me this evening. I felt kind of bad we weren't able to spend the last day of our summer vacation together. Maybe we could go to that dress shop you like so much!"

Hildegarde certainly would have preferred that, but...

"Actually, why don't we go see a play?" she suggested.

Clio blinked in surprise, "But... you don't like plays."

"Yes... But I know how much you like them Clio. And I thought perhaps it would be good to do something you like for a change."

"Oh... really?" Clio asked, seeing a nod of approval and sincere smile from her friend.

"Okay...um...let's see..." the pink clad princess began searching her memory to see if she knew of any shows being perfo tonight. She did tend to keep tabs on these sorts of things.

"I think they're actually playing 'The Princess and I' back in Corinthia tonight. If we hurry, I think we can make it." she suggested, gesturing to her coach.

"Sounds Perfect!" Hildegarde said, as they climbed inside and set off towards Corinthia.

—-

They arrived shortly before the show started, pleased to see there were enough seats left for them to buy a couple of tickets. Sitting down, just as the lights started to dim and the curtains opened.

Clio reached over and gave Hildegarde's hand a squeeze. "Thanks Hildy. I've actually really been wanting to see this." she whispered, soft enough so as not to disturb the rest of the audience.

"No problem." Hildegarde assured, as both girls turned their attention to the actors upon the stage...

—

The two princesses stepped outside the theatre. Clio smiling in contentment.

"Did you have a good time?" Hildegarde asked.

Clio nodded, "I did! Thanks Hildy, I'm glad you came here with me. Even though it's not your favorite thing."

"It was alright..." Hildegarde shrugged. Though it was true she had found the whole affair rather boring, it was still nice to just be with her best friend.

"Though, I did think you could have done a better job as the lead..." She remarked, thoughtfully.

"Really?" Clio asked, knowing her friend wasn't the type to hand out compliments.

"Yes," Hildegarde confirmed.

Clio blushed, "They're actually planning on doing the same play at my school."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about trying out for it "

Hildegarde gave her friend an encouraging smile. "Then you should! And I'll be sure to be there at your performance!" She said, having every intention on following through with that promise.

"Thanks, Hildy..." Clio smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"Of course! But for now, I think our next activity should be visiting that dress shop tomorrow.

Clio giggled, having fully expected that. "Sure."

—

At last it was time for Hildegarde to go to bed. And as she changed into her nightgown, she found herself feeling strangely content. It almost surreal, as if she hadn't felt that way in a very long time...

A thought came to her, and she decided to test it out.

"Dippy!"

The fairy god mother appeared in her usual manner. Turning around, she smiled at her charge. "Why hello Hildegarde."

"So it wasn't a dream!" the princess gasped.

Dippy cocked her head, "You remember?"

"Bits and pieces..." she admitted. Though she could tell that the memory of the life she had lived with the string was slowing fading from her mind. And she suspected that it wouldn't be long before the memory was completely out of her reach.

The lesson she had learned however, seemed to be cemented quite firmly in her brain.

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you with your friend Clio."

"It's alright, I actually think Clio and I are going to be just fine..." Hildegarde said wistfully, as she thought of the evening she shared with her.

"Well! I guess I'd better be on my way!" Dippy announced, starting to take off.

"What?!" Hildegarde gasped, "But I thought you were my fairy god mother! Aren't you supposed to stay with me?"

Dippy halted mid flight, turning to give the girl a confused frown. "Is that how it works?..." she tapped her wand to her temple as if trying to remember. "Oh yes! You're right! Well, It's just normally after I fail with helping someone they usually ask me to leave."

Hildegarde thought that made sense. After all, if the fairy had a habit of giving things like the magic thread out. No doubt she often caused more harm than good, even if it was unintentional...

But still, it wasn't like Dippy had actually failed in helping Hildegarde. After all, she did feel closer with Clio now. And she could tell they were on their way to a more meaningful friendship, despite having to go to different schools. All thanks to the rather harsh lesson she had learned in her previous life. So even if it was in a roundabout way, Dippy had helped her. And although she no longer wanted to risk any wishes with her, she still thought that perhaps...

"Well, Why don't you stay with me." she offered.

"Really?!"

"Of course. Besides, I've always wanted my very own fairy god mother."

"Oh, joy!" Dippy cried, wrapping her arms around the girl.

Hildegarde flinched at first, but soon returned the sentiment. Glad to have made yet another new friend. And looking forward to the fulfilling life ahead of her. Which she would wholeheartedly experience, ups and downs, with immense gratitude.

—-

A/N: The end. Thank you for reading.


End file.
